


Triquetra

by cassiejamie



Category: National Treasure (2004 2007)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-29
Updated: 2008-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejamie/pseuds/cassiejamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[I]t was a risk that could have backfired horribly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triquetra

It was the blush on Riley's face that had given him away. Oh, it was obvious he was trying to tamp it down, hide it from them both but they knew him too well to ignore the reaction.

After all, they were equally to blame for the revelation. She'd been telling Ben for weeks that something was wrong with Riley, that he seemed far too preoccupied and he wasn't acting like himself. She'd pushed for them to just ask if he was alright the next time he crashed on their couch.

How asking about Riley's wellbeing had degenerated into teasing, she didn't know, especially after Ben had joked that perhaps his friend was in love with them. Which was where Riley's face had turned bright red, his mouth stumbling over words as he anxiously reached for his car keys and started to hurry out of the house, leading them to this moment.

Ben had ended up intercepting him at the door. There was absolutely no way he was going to let his best friend out of the house when he was clearly upset; Riley didn't pay enough attention to the road when he was thinking clearly as it was.

"I'm not mad. Abigail's not mad," Ben told him when Riley continued to try to get to the door. "Sit down, talk to us. If you still want to leave after, I'll drive you home myself," he added, hopeful that it wouldn't come to that. He wasn't sure he'd ever hear from Riley again if he did.

The hesitation was visible as was the reluctance, but eventually he moved back into the couple's living room and slid onto the couch. He looked small with his arms on his knees, his torso curved forward, and his eyes on the floor. The blush was gone, replaced by what Abigail thought was shame now coloring his cheeks. She sat down beside him and lifted a hand to rub his back.

Riley jumped at her touch, pulling away for only a moment then settled back.

"Why didn't you say something?" Ben asked, having decided to settle down on the coffee table in front of the couch. His long legs bumped Riley's and he could see the tension in the younger man, slim shoulders looking painfully tight.

"The hell was I supposed to say? 'Plane for Egypt leaves at eight, Smithsonian wants us to be there Tuesday, and oh, by the way, if you'd like a third, I'm willing'? Right," he snorted. "I'm not completely insane."

Ben smiled and shook his head. "I concede point there."

"I thought you would." The murmur was followed by a shrug and Riley looked up to ask, "So you gonna take me home or what?"

"Oh, I prefer the 'or what'. You agree, Abigail?"

"Definitely," she answered, shifting closer to her friend and letting her hand curl around his side. She could sense the confusion and the frustration; Riley was scared out of his wits most likely and she could sympathize with that – it was a risk that could have backfired horribly.

_Could have_ being the operative part of that sentence.

With a grin from Ben, she reached in to kiss Riley's temple, using his minute of shock to place a hand on his chest and push him back against the couch cushions. Ben was off the coffee table then, half-jumping forward to kiss Riley, closing his eyes and giving a mental cheer when he was kissed back. When they parted, Abigail took Ben's place and dared to let her fingers trail along his thigh to his crotch, pressing down on the hardness there.

Riley would likely have another panic attack in the morning, she knew, and he'd probably try to leave before either she or Ben were awake enough to be coherent, but Abigail promised herself that she would not let him slip away. He was theirs and she would do her damnedest to make sure he realized that.


End file.
